Meteor Shower
by Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu
Summary: Add is the international famous lead singer of Equinox. He has sworn to never fall in love again. Ara is a clumsy member of the paparazzi, only trying to do her work. The two meet, and despite being polar opposites, they find that their professional relationship has soon turned into something else... [AddxAra, other pairings!]


**Caraphernelia**

**[Cah-Rah-Fer-Knee-Lee-A] **

**(n.) A broken-heart disease that occurs whenever someone leaves you, but leaves all their things behind.**

_ox-xo_

**Summary: Add is the international famous lead singer of Equinox. He has sworn to never fall in love again. Ara is a clumsy member of the paparazzi, only trying to do her work. The two meet, and despite being polar opposites, they find that their professional relationship has soon turned into something else...[AddxAra, other pairings!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword and it's characters. **

**oh yeah- credit to Tumblr for the picture I used. And Pixiv. **

**Pairings: AddxAra, I'm highly considering EvexEls, RenaxRaven, and keeping Aisha by herself. Or maybe ChungxAisha...? ChungxElesis? Idk. **

**Classes:**

**Add~ Lunatic Psyker **

**Eve~ CBS**

**Elsword~ RS**

**Rena~ Grand Archer**

**Raven~ Reckless Fist**

**Aisha~ Elemental Master**

**Ara~ Asura**

**Elesis~ Blazing Heart**

**Chung~ Deadly Chaser**

**M AKA C's-Before-Story-Rambling:**

_After a long hiatus... I'm back o/ This'll be my first AraxAdd story that I planned at the beginning of summer, but got lazy and stuck to playing League. Credit goes to Yumi-chan for helping me create a band name, if I didn't have her help then I probably would've ended up with a lame name like... Infinite Lunaticy. *cricket* Ok. I tried qq _

_Anyways; __**this is mainly a backstory chapter**_ _(as you can see with the "Ariel and Camilla talk show". Add's POV is shown here, but after this it'll be only Ara's POV (excluding spin off chapters and all)._

_ox-xo_

"_Goooood morning Elrios! This is your host Ariel, here with my co-host, Camilla, and today we'll be discussing one of the top stars in Elrios…. Add! Take it away Camilla!" _

"_Thank you Ariel, now, I haven't always been one to fangirl over men who are younger than me but damn- excuse my language, Add is a fine fine man."_

_(Ariel sighs) _

"_Sorry Ariel, but you can't deny the truth. Now then- let's add up all the facts that we know about this young man…" _

_(Cue laughter) _

"_First off- Add's a healthy twenty-three year old man who is currently living in a penthouse in a disclosed location, sorry for all you stalkers out there, and has recently starred in one of the most highly acclaimed movies __**Phase Shift**_ _which has raised over $1.2 billion! _

_Add had taken up the role of the main character __**Vik, **__a charismatic young boy who suffers from cancer. Add had starred along with Eve, but we'll get into that later."_

_(Camilla clears her throat)_

"_Add had began his career when he was sixteen years old. His natural good looks had scored him a job as being a model; and soon his success turned him into an actor._

_While he had joined many movie productions, Add admitted in an interview than he 'enjoys playing with his band __**Equinox**__, more than acting in movies' as 'movies force me to be someone I'm not… but on stage, I feel… free. Haha, that probably sounds lame doesn't it?' _

_It wasn't until he turned eighteen that he created __**Equinox**_ _with his childhood friends Elsword, Raven, and Chung. They had performed multiple gigs gaining attention from female- and some male, fans over the area. Three months after the band was created, their second vocalist, Chung, had left due to the fact that too many fans were violating his privacy- but netherless, many of the fans still treasure him while others began to protest with __**#BringSeikerBack **__or __**#BSB**__. _

_A while after Chung left, the trio had booked a gig at the Royal Sander castle, in which their songs were broadcasted all over TV, boosting their popularity through the roof! After that, they became a real band with their own YouRios VEVO channel and website."_

_(Ariel's mike seems a bit muffled) _

"_Sorry Camilla, I had to go pick up some coffee, which part are we at?"_

"_Welcome back Ariel! And we happen to be at the most important part…" _

"_Add's fetishes?"_

_(Camilla laughs and quickly disguises it with a cough) _

"_Ariel! No."_

_(Ariel sighs)_

"_And now; what most of you have been looking forward to… Add's love life!" _

_(Cue "ooo's" and "aah's") _

"_Alright- Add hadn't revealed much about his young love life, but when June 15th stuck, all of Add's fans became aware, or more aware, of a certain lovely lady… Eve."_

"_Ok Camilla, thanks for your hard work, I'll take it from here." _

_(A sound like paper can be heard from Ariel's mic) _

"_Eve is a talented young girl who's twenty-four years old but looks tell otherwise. Now, while today's spotlight is mainly about Add, we found it important to also discuss about Eve, as the two are usually spoken about hand in hand. _

_Eve and Add met due to Elsword, as Elsword and Eve had known each other since they were fairly young, and the two immediately hit it off. Keep in mind that this was before __**Equinox**_ _was created, Eve and Add had arranged meetings where the two could discuss about the band they wanted to create. These 'meetings' were the most fun that they ever had in their pastime as Add was busy with acting and Eve was busy with photoshoots. _

_The two bonded due to all their similarities; such as how both were only childs who had lost their parents. They also expressed an interest in nasods, and machinery. _

_Even a young child could see how in love the two were with each other. The two denied it whenever anyone teased them about being a couple (usually Elsword) and it wasn't until Eve's birthday that Add had finally asked her out. He had done so by inviting her to an amusement park where they first met and then giving her a candy ring pop on the ferris wheel (he had already spent all his money spoiling her throughout the day with stuffed animals and cotton candy). The two were happily called a couple without denying it since then. _

_But alas… all love stories come to an end." _

_(Silence) _

"_Uh… Ariel?"_

"_Oh. Sorry. I'll continue now."_

_(The sound of paper can once again be heard from Ariel's end.)_

"_Add says that the the breakup was neutral, and both of them agreed to it, but sources are still arguing over whether or not this is true. The reason for the breakup is still unknown as both Add and Eve refuse to tell (Add just tells the reporter to 'Fuck off' and Eve smiles and says 'Um… Some things are better left unsaid.') _

_The date of their breakup happened to be on the day of Elsword's birthday, and people speculate that Eve may have been cheating on Add with Elsword, but the three greatly deny it. (Add stares at the reporter asking "Are you stupid?", Eve's face scrunches up in confusion, blushes, then laughs, and Elsword thinks for a minute then replies with "Haha… yeah no." when asked about the topic.)"_

_(A loud beeping sound starts as soon as Ariel completes her sentence)_

"_Oh. Looks like that's all the time we have for now- remember to check in for our afternoon show for more Add-Info! This has been Ariel with my co-host Camilla, signing off!"_

_ox-xo_

"..." Add eyed his sleek black radio-alarm clock warily. He had no idea why the fuck he even bothered listening to the full talk-show, as with every second he had resisted the urge to hurl the radio-alarm clock at his wall, or even better; march over to the station and demand for them to stop talking about him.

He sighed.

Neither one of those things could be done. If he broke yet another electronic appliance, his manager would scold him for hours with Elsword watching, laughing the whole time. And if he even tried to step outside of the penthouse, a horde of fangirls would hunt him down and probably strip him naked and steal all his clothes and auction them or something.

Add shuddered. God, he hated fangirls with a passion. And fanboys for that matter.

It had been a month since the breakup; a month since Add had kidnapped Elsword from his own birthday party, Raven from the concession table, and drove them to go get drunk at random bars.

Add had mourned inside his room, swearing over the vodka, and created multiple draft messages to Eve, the messages were quickly deleted after moments of being created.

Raven had joined him for the first two days- (Elsword had shrugged, saying Add would get over it), before growing tired of Add's constant complaining and left.

It wasn't until Elsword broke into Add's room and dragged him outside, throwing him into a crowd of fangirls, in which Add's screaming woke him out of his 'I-Miss-Eve' state, and into a 'Fuck-Fangirls-But-Not-In-That-Way' state.

"Ah." Add turned his head to the direction of Eve's angelic voice singing. He really needed to change his ringtone.

"Hello?" Add lazily answered the phone.

"ADD." Chloe's voice cracked through the phone. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG-"

Add held the phone away from his ear. If he wanted to listen to his manager bitch at him, he would've gotten drunk again.

He waited a few seconds before listening to Chloe again.

"CALLED YOU SIX TIMES- THE STUDIO'S WAITING."

"Yeah yeah. Just get me a ride." Add ran a hand through his hair, staring at himself through the mirror.

"You ride has been waiting for thirty-seven minutes." Chloe said with a clipped voice.

Add was surprised that the woman hadn't slapped him for the amount of times he annoyed her.

"Alright. I'll be at the studio whenever." He hung up on her, just a second before she let out a groan. Add grinned. How to Get Chloe Mad #22: Hang up on her.

_ox-xo_

Fourteen minutes later, Add had a brown wig and brown contacts on, and was making his way out to a fiery red car with a certain red head inside.

"You don't even have a disguise on?" Add grumbled as he sat down, glaring at Elsword.

Elsword gave his signature smile, "Well, I don't mind all my fans, unlike a certain someone~." He sang, toying with his sharktooth necklace that was given to him by Eve for his twelfth birthday.

Add rolled his eyes. "Just drive. Chloe's going to rip my hair out if I'm not there soon."

"As you wish boss." Elsword sped off before Add could even get his seat belt on.

_ox-xo_

The two pulled up to a fancy, three story glass building with fountains around it.

"You coming inside?" Add asked, unbuckling his seat belt.

Elsword pretended to think about it. "Would I rather listen to Chloe yell at you for three hours… or kick some ass at the arcade? Hmm…"

Add rolled his eyes, but waited anyways.

"Nah bro. I'll come by to pick you up later though."

"Alright. Have fun losing to Eve."

Elsword scoffed. "Like I'll lose again."

Add paused. "And uh, tell her I said hi."

Elsword gave Add a thumbs up. "I gotchu. Don't worry. And I'll dedicate my wins to you."

"So basically- dedicating nothing to me?"

"Shut up." Elsword laughed, driving off as Add closed the door.

He turned around and met purple eyes.

"Sup Chl-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Chloe grabbed him by his hair (he had taken off his wig mid-drive) and dragged him into the building. Chloe's heels clacked loudly against the glass tiles. Chloe loved to wear her heels around as it showed her dominance over others.

"Well screw you too." Add hissed, fairly used to the pain by now.

"I'm doing you a favor and giving you something to do besides being locked up in your room all day."

She let go of his hair as the two entered the elevator.

"Now listen up- I've scheduled a very important interview with Elder Enterprise, and Hoffman will be asking you some very basic questions. If however, he does something that you don't like, don't lose your temper."

Add yawned. "Seems easy."

The elevator beeped as they reached their destination. "And Add… I forgot to ask this earlier… but are you alright?" Chloe's expression softened.

Add widened his eyes. Dang. This was the first time he'd ever seen his manager show _emotions_. "I'm fine, now then, if you'll excuse me, I have to go impress an audience.

Chloe smiled.

"Knock them off their feet."

_ox-xo_

_Ariel and Camilla's Afternoon Talk Show_

"_Helloooo Elrios, it's currently five o'clock and the weather is looking quite nice at a seventy-two degrees, well, if you're in Elder at least. This is Ariel, and as always, I'm with my co-host Camilla." _

"_Good afternoon Ariel, now, we got a lot of feedback from you all about the morning-half of our show where we spoke about the prodigy Add. It seems that most of you are anxious to know more about him and Eve…_

_Well…_

_Add had actually gone MIA for a while after their 'neutral breakup' but today he was recently seen walking into Elder Enterprises' building, and shortly after everyone could see the interview with Add and Hoffman. _

_Add looked refreshing on TV, and if he was experiencing any loss of sleep it couldn't be seen. _

_Meanwhile, Eve seems to be spending more time with her childhood friend, Elsword. It's unknown if they're going on dates or just spending time with each other as friends._

_What do you think Ariel?"_

_(Ariel pauses)_

"_Hmmm… I think they're just going as friends. Honestly, when Eve and Add got together, Eve and Elsword hadn't spent much time together as they used to. I believe the only time they spent together was when Eve joined the band on their tours around Elrios. _

_Oh!_

_Speaking of which… a huge number of our viewers were quite confused when we spoke about Eve and Add discussing to create a band (__**Equinox**__) but Eve was never in __**Equinox**__. We'll clarify that. Eve was initially going to join __**Equinox**_ _but there would've been too many singers, and Add felt uncomfortable with having Eve travel with a band full of guys. _

_So Eve finished helping Add create __**Equinox**_ _and then she created her own band, __**Solstice,**_ _without telling Add!_

_Our reporters actually managed to capture a picture of Add's surprised face when Eve told him on TV that she made her own band. The picture was uploaded on __**Equinox's**_ _website, courtesy of Elsword."_

"_Tell us a bit more about __**Solstice**__?"_

"_Sure! _

_Well, the band is a trio, just like __**Equinox.**_ _Except, the band was initially a trio, and no one has left yet. The lead singer is of course, Eve, and the second vocalist is Aisha. Aisha plays the keyboard, but a lot of her fans can agree that her voice is just as beautiful as Eve's. And the last member of the band is none other than Elsword's sister: Elesis! Elesis is able to play both the guitar and drums, but when interviewed she proclaimed that she enjoyed playing the guitar a bit more than the drums. Elesis goes by the stage name 'Pyro', but also enjoys being called 'Elsa'. _

_Imagine the look of horror of Elsword's face when he found out that his sister was going to be in a band! _

_Anyways, __**Equinox**_ _and __**Solstice**_ _are both heavily popular bands who are at the top of the charts. The two teams both rival each other, but team members from both teams agree that they enjoy the company of the other team, and usually spend their free time hanging out as one big group (excluding Eve and Add while they were dating, as the two would sneak out of the group)."_

_(A loud beeping sounds as soon as Ariel completes her sentence) _

"_Doesn't today's afternoon session seem a bit too short?"_

"_Hm? No, you're imagining things. This has been Ariel, with my co-host Camilla, signing off!"_

_ox-xo_

_**After-The-Story-Ramblings:**_

_I believe this is my first time writing Add (as a main character), so he may be a bit… uh… weird? My apologizes to all the people that don't really like Add x Eve, but I had to include it for a backstory =w= _

_I also added a huuuuge Eve x Els shiptease inside. _

_I didn't really mention Raven much since I suck at writing him, and he'll be spoken about a bit more next chapter… _

_Next chapter will be from Ara's POV (as I mentioned before the story) and the story will progress a bit faster. Yeah. this summary is bad. rip_

_um_

_critics pls. _

_it helps_

_(a lot) _


End file.
